


[PODFIC] The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich

by c_doves



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: Alternatively titled: 'What Crawled Up Tony's Ass?'Tony spends three hours with a plug up his ass battling knock-off Chitauri robots in Central Park, then Steve and Bucky find out and, well, things go from there really.





	[PODFIC] The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837125) by [WhisperElmwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood). 



> Oh my gosh, I love this fic! It's hot and fluffy and comforting in all the best ways. I'm also super happy with my recording, which is surprising because I usually find tone/expression a challenge but I nailed it, y'all! Go me!  
> You can also check what I'm working on [on my tumblr](https://confusedandhopeful.tumblr.com/post/178405833224/allmypods)

 

  
  
Podfic of **The One Where Tony is The Meat in a Supersoldier Sandwich**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aY-F0W5zeYkOjqT71AahKxFu_prtZEHV)  
File Size: 72 MB  
Time: 1hr 13min

 

  
  
My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
Consider leaving feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837125) by WhisperElmwood.


End file.
